Gabriel (God Genesis)
|-|Human Guise= |-|Gabriel= Summary (WIP) Gabriel is the youngest Archangel created by God. She was given the grace of protection. This power allows her to extremely potent barriers that surpass her creator itself. Gabriel being an Archangel, is tasked with giving god council, creating angel spells, training Seraphs, protecting humans, slaying demons, and handling peace treaties. However Gabriel is rather lazy, and with the disappearance of Azura, she does not do any of her Archangel duties except protecting humans from demons and gods. She feels with her grace this is the only thing she should be doing. Gabriel did not take part in any of the wars against the demons. Giving her a respectful position. However this respect is shunned by her fellow angels. They feel it is her duty to assist Heaven whenever they need it. Gabriel spends her time living in the mortal realm. Protecting them from demons and gods. However this turned into her being absorbed by mortal pleasures. As such she took on a new appearance under Gaby. During her time as Gaby. she ran into Odin, Loki, Thor, and Hel. This is because Odin's spear was stolen during his time on the mortal realm, to which Gabriel had been known to spend majority of her time. She insisted she did not take anything, and when they attacked her she was forced to fight. She held her own, mainly due to her Grace. However her barriers were shattered by Mjolnir. The hammer hit her, almost killing her and affecting her ability to regenerate. Causing her to take shelter in Heaven, to which she almost never visited. To her amazement, Michael had kicked her out when he learned of her interactions with the demon Belial. She had to plead to once again become a dutified Archangel for Heaven in order for her to seek their help. Being on the verge of death she could not resist. She healed up in Heaven, and promised to join her bretheren whenever it needed help. Which lead to her fighting Sheia. Who is a part of Atlas god killing crusade who is an enemy to demons, angels, and gods alike. Sheia defeated her and Raph with moderate difficulty but spared them for being considered angels. Gabriel one day feeling betrayal for her older sister Lucifer, fought her in the hope of regaining gods weapon. Divinity level Gabriel has a divinity level of 2,600,000 Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Gabriel is a pretty chill angel. Unlike Remia, Lucifer, and Aniel, she is less chaotic than the rest of her siblings. Her chillness perhaps comes from the fact she is lazy. She almost never helps out her older siblings. Gabriel has a love hate relationship with Remia, and Lucifer. As they both treat her like a baby which she finds annoying often making her blush. Gabriel unlike the rest of her siblings, actually cares about humanity. As an Archangel of protection, she tries to protect them the best she can. However, she does pick favorites. As often times she has ignored protecting some due to unknown reasons she never stated. However when true threats threaten her siblings, and less so Heaven itself, she becomes determined to protect them. Due to spending her time with humans, she has also grown an affection with mortal pleasures. When in disguise, she has flirted with plenty of mortals. However, she does not take it beyond that as she feels it is sickening. As she is supposed to be humanities protector. She can't stand it when seeing a hot guy. As such she looks at them with lust with naughty thoughts wondering her mind, but never acting on them. She is even attracted to her elder brothers Michael and Gabriel. Gabriel has a jealous side. Namely beautiful women. She feels massive jealously upon looking at any beautiful girl. Mainly the ones with large breasts and curvaceous figures. As such, her human guise las large breasts which she lacks. She especially hates seeing a hot guy being with a hot girl. Even if she has no intentions of actually getting with a mortal it makes her weak. Her sexual thoughts are always kept to herself, but she does do light flirting at most. She is the most jealous of Azura, her mother. She feels her beauty is unrivaled. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Gabriel, Protection, God, Archangel, Angel, Gaby, Gabriela Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Beginning of time Classification: Archangel, Ultimate Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Angel Magic, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being an archangel, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being an archangel, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (She can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Remia can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3 and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind. She was even able to throw stars with her level of telekinesis), Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes agains the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic. Her barriers are far more powerful than anything in creation), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, (She has created an infinite void with a snap of her fingers), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilties that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void. She also created an infinite void with a finger snap), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Can kill immortals Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can somewhat fight with Remia) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged and blocked attacks from Thor, Loki, Hel, and Odin) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived being hit by Mjölnir, although she almost died and needed help) Stamina: Godlike Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: God killing weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Protection: Gabriel's grace, protection, allows her to create extremely potent barriers. Even being able to create certain effects for them. Angel Magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Probability Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Elemental Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Combat Gods